Piezoelectric RF filters using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology are advantageous in communications and other RF applications because among other things they offer high quality-factor (Q-factor) values, are operable at frequencies well into the gigahertz range, and can handle relatively high power levels.
There remains a need, however, for an RF MEMS filter that is reconfigurable, so that it can be arbitrarily modified to accommodate radio frequency bands that are unspecified at the time of fabrication, and so that it can adapt to real-time signal environments.